Ultraviolet Roses
by BigBlueBeautifulEyes
Summary: Round Robin Fic between me and MichelleKelly. YinYangshipping (DukexKisara) slight Blueshipping. After Duke Overdoses and meets Kisara, the medical assistant, the two marry. The marriage sparks a jealous, possesive rage in Kaiba who realizes too late what should have been.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is a round robin between Michelle Kelly and BigBlueBeautifulEyes (KisaraBEWD on Tumblr) and will only be posted to this account. This fic is most likely AU, OOC and may be considered a crack fic, and crack pairing. This is Yinyangshipping with Blueshipping undertones. If this isn't your cuppa, see your way out now, or get your brain bleach. Unsure of which name to use I flipped a coin, Duke won over Otogi, again.

It was supposed to just be another night of partying for Duke Devlin, but it was anything but. The music was loud, the bass thumping and vibrating against his shoes and ringing in his ears. An old friend offered him a handful of pills which he took willingly, not caring to ask what they were. Soon, the music died down and people could talk. Feeling fatigued the game mogul sat down, bumming a cigarette from a nearby girl. His mind was racing, but his limbs were sluggish. The smell of hash oil lingered in the air, as his stomach began to turn.

"Hey, I'm feeling kind of sick," Duke mumbled to his friend sitting next to him. A marijuana pipe was put in his hand.

"Yo, this will help," the man suggested. It took all his focus to keep his eyes open and light the pipe. Inhaling the harsh smoke burned his lungs, causing him to cough violently. Passing the pipe back he wiped his face and sat back, closing his eyes in an attempt to shake the ill feeling he had. Everything intensified and Duke realized that he had carelessly overdosed on the pills he was given. I need to vomit up these pills he thought. Attempting to get up from his spot caused the slender man to become dizzy. That was when everything went back and he hit the floor.

Monotone beeping and shuffling brought Duke back to reality. Opening his emerald eyes he looked around, deducing the sterility of the room to be a hospital. A petite Nurse's aid with long platinum hair stood at the foot of his bed. His head pounded and his limbs ached horribly as he tried to piece together what had happened.

"So how much tramadol did you take Mr devlin?" the aide asked sternly. She was dressed in black scrubs with a white long sleeved undershirt. Black horn rimmed glasses framed her cerulean eyes. Duke's face twisted painfully as he gripped his head.

"Ugh, how do you know what they were?" he grumbled, closing his left eye awkwardly. The man still didn't feel right.

"Because of your seizures. Now how much did you take?" she demanded. Taking a deep breath, he tried to recount the number of pills he was given.

"I don't know maybe half a dozen give or take," he admitted, laying back in the bed. Duke couldn't believe the amount of pain he was in, and the muscle spasms only made it worse. The aide walked over to the side of the bed, and he read her name tag. Kisara. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her pale skin and hair was contrasted by her dark uniform and glasses. Already, the man was enchanted.

"You're an idiot," she stated firmly as she grabbed his wrist to take his pulse. Her hands were so delicate and soft against his skin.

"I know," the man lamented, enjoying the attention she was giving him. "There's a first time for everything I guess," he added, trying to soften the extent of his overdose. Wrapping a blood pressure cuff around his arm she sighed.

"You could have died, you almost did." Kisara focused her attention on his blood pressure, taking his vitals carefully. "I saw the dice tattooed on your ass, so I'm assuming this isn't the first time you've done something stupid," she remarked coldly. Slack jawed and red faced Duke carefully thought out his response.

"And why were you staring at my luscious ass?" he asked. Distracted by her charts and a syringe she was unwrapping, she paid little attention to her remark.

"I'm the one that had to undress you after you threw up everywhere." Carefully she stuck the needle into the IV port and eased the plunger down. Almost instantly Duke's head ache cleared up, but it made him tired, his eye lids drooped.

"Aren't you lucky, most girls don't get to undress me until after our first date, or you know when I'm conscious," he teased. Kisara rolled her eyes and tapped her pen against her clip board.

"You owe me new shoes. You threw up all over them last night and I had to throw them out," she scolded. Duke flushed red and bit his lip in embarrassment. Nervously, he spun the band on his wrist.

"I am sorry, Go out with me and I'll buy you new shoes," he offered, blushing a darker red. Looking up from her clipboard with shock, she scoffed, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"Are you asking me on a pity date?" she demanded, catching Duke off guard. He shook his head adamantly, his jade eyes eager for an answer. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sure. But if you start getting high I'm leaving," she muttered. With a satisfied smile the young man reassured her that he wouldn't. Casually, the two continued to talk, until Kisara was forced to leave and continue her rounds.

Duke sat back with a smile, and chuckled to himself. Girls rarely said no to him. Curling a lock of hair around his finger he played with it idly, his eyes slowly closing. Before long the game mogul had drifted off into a calm dreamless sleep.

Kisara continued her routine while she wondered why she had said yes to Duke. He obviously had a drug problem, why would she want to involve herself in that? It was such a stupid decision and she couldn't rationalize or reason it away even though she admitted there was something about him that entranced her. It was going to be a disaster, she thought, carefully charting a patients blood pressure and heart rate. It was at that point that she found herself dreading her date with the man.

A/N: This chapter was penned by Michelle Kelly. The next chapter will be penned by the owner of this account. I will see you at the end of chapter 3. Much love to the reviewers, and I'm sorry this is so OOC right now, hopefully I can work on duke's character and portray him better in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Trust me when I say that my writing skills don't compare to Michelle Kelly's. I haven't been writing for near as long as she has, and I don't think I get as much practice with writing as her. I haven't written fanfiction for a while, so forgive me as I find that skill on my shelf and dust it off during these first few chapters I write. Please, no hating on me because I'm not as good of a writer.

Dates weren't something that Kisara went on very often. It was only once in a blue moon she actually said yes to someone. Normally, she had too much to do. Time was such a valuable thing, and she barely had any of it as it was. She definitely didn't have enough to be going to some silly dinner or movie with an individual that would surely never talk to her again. And yet she had yes to him. Yes to Duke Devlin. It was widely known that he was a playboy and hooked up with nearly every girl. Which was why the albino had told herself once upon a time she wouldn't say yes to a guy like him.

A heavy sigh fell from the lips of the Egyptian as she pushed some soap bubbles around in the bath water in front of her. The white hair that was growing from her scalp hung in clumped wet locks around her face as she stared into the white bubbles that hung about on the water's surface. The water had begun to cold, and her skin pruny due to her long time in the bath. The water had been hot, and steaming even when she had first climbed in. How long had it been? An hour? An hour and a half? She didn't know. Nor did she care to. She only knew it had been a colossal waste of time.

Her body sunk further into the water, until her face was under the surface before she came up. Her hair now stuck to her neck and face as she stood and wrapped her dripping body in a towel. She had only needed a quick bath, and to relax her muscles. But it had turned into much more than that. Slim arms reached up to her face and behind her to squeeze the large amounts of water from the long strands.

"I knew I should have just taken a shower," she mumbled to herself as she stepped from the cold water and onto a bathmat. As her hair dripped small drops of water onto it, she reached back into the tub with a rose vine tattooed right arm to pull the drain from the water.

Her scrubs she had been wearing that night for work sat on the floor in a small black heap, bits of white sticking out from the long sleeved shirt she had been wearing beneath it. Reluctantly, she bent over and picked them up, fishing her phone from the pocket of them as she walked to her bedroom. Activating the screen revealed multiple missed calls from coworkers and such, and a single text message. The calls she had been expecting, but the message had thrown her for a loop. No one ever texted her.

As she walked into her bedroom, Kisara stared at that icon. But once she was in her bedroom, she dropped the phone on her bed. She'd check it once she was dressed for bed. It was only a few moments later that she was just that, clothed in a simple white tank top, and blue short shorts. Her still wet hair was pulled up into a thick messy bun, held together by a pencil or two through it. She had to do some paperwork before falling asleep, and she didn't want water in her hair to drip onto them.

Climbing simply on her bed, she pulled the papers from her nightstand and set them in front of her. A blinking light on her phone caught her attention though, telling her about another text message. That made two, which was extremely odd… Normally she would have just ignored it, and worked on the paper work. But something in her made the albino disregard her work and pick up the phone. The texts were from Duke.

"_They said you just went home… and you didn't even say goodbye. And here I thought we had something :P jkjkjk"_

"_This hospital is boring! I have nothing to do! Call me and save me from this boredom!"_

A slight smile formed on her lips as she read those. Then she glanced at the clock beside her bed. "**11:46 pm**" it read. Then before she even had a chance to decide whether to call him and completely ignore her work, or do her work and completely ignore him, a call buzzed into the phone in her hand.

"You should be asleep," she said the moment the pressed answer. "Healing doesn't happen without rest." 

"Well hello to you too," Duke's smooth voice came through the phone. He sounded different on the phone than he did in person. But then again, so did everyone.

"I'm hanging up now. You need sleep."

"Well you don't seem to be asleep, so why should I?" He demanded.

"I'm calling the nurses on duty and telling them to take away your phone," she said simply, starting to take the phone from her ear.

"Aww, you're no fun. I'll go to sleep if you tell me you're looking forward to our date."

"It's a pity date. And you're still buying me new shoes."

"Oh, I know. But you have to admit, being able to see my ass actually made up for the vomit on your shoes." Kisara could just imagine him smirking over at the hospital.

"Well it wasn't the highlight of my day. And you should really consider not wearing such tight pants. Those are gonna cut off your circulation one of these days, then you'll never have kids. Goodnight." And with that, she hung up.

Looking at the clock again, she groaned and set the papers back on her nightstand. She'd do them in the morning. For some reason, she was tired, and didn't want to deal with them now. After removing the pencils from her hair and flicking the light switch she plugged her phone into the charger and climbed under the soft duvet, quickly drifting off into slumber.

A/N: I know. That sucked. But I told you I wasn't as good as her! Maybe during the writing of this for some of her skills will rub off on me and I'll get better. But anyway... Sorry it took me forever to write this one... I'm a color guard captain and we had a lot going on... Anyway, I'll see you all in chapter 4!


End file.
